


Dull Thorns And Sharp Words

by SamThePuppeteer



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThePuppeteer/pseuds/SamThePuppeteer
Summary: 10 years ago, she was a happy girl roaming around the world learning about life around her. Now, she knows too much about everything. She really deserves this kind of karma...





	Dull Thorns And Sharp Words

The envelope read in big, bold letters,"Ms. Mei Kona". The script could have easily been read as hand written, but with close examination it showed clearly that the unique font was purely printed. The letter was expected, but the contents held was what surprised her. Too many times had she been taken for a fool, and this time she would not let it slide. When she applied for the school, she had expected an acceptance letter. What she didn't expect was where she would be staying. While most of the students either had a "substitute" family, some stayed in the small dorms provided. Although her letter was similar to the ones she had for seen, her's had no housing information. All it provided was a simple address. As soon as she saw this, red flashing lights went off in her mind. These lights reminded her of her past, but she always knew they were pointing to the future. An online friend of hers sent a picture of her letter. Even though it was formatted the same, the piece of information was different. She knew better then to accept this as a simple error, but she knew that she would still have no choice whether she would go to that address or not. Once she has addressed and accepted that fact, she began packing. It was a long trip ahead of her, but it would be worth it.  


Although she found the last two years of high school to be completely useless, she knew that they were necessary in life. Without them, she would be stuck behind. She realized too late that she could have moved up in the school system, so she was now stationary. Many people had described her as lazy or stupid in her past, but she knew how to shut them up. She was never stupid, but lazy was another conversation for later. She enjoyed the extra nap time which she had desperately missed from her early schooling years. Soon, people had learned not to wake her or to debate her methods. They would eventually end up regretting their in the long run, but she did let them enjoy their momentary victory over the creator of the "game" that was constantly played. Why her school counselors recommended this program to her was no mystery. Ever since she was a young child, the instructors wanted to get rid of her. It was impossible though, because in the silence her voice would always ring out. A taunting, knowledgeable, and confident "Really? Are you sure?" would ring out in the silence, leaving everyone on edge.  


As she waved goodbye to her family, she had faked the likely emotion that would be appropriate for the occasion. Mei had already said goodbye the moment they decided to put her into therapy. She didn't need it, but she did enjoy being able to talk to someone about things she was knowledgable in. It wasn't hard to see her excitement when asked a question of what she was explaining.  
She breathed in the last breath of fresh air that she would get for the next long hours before stepping onto the plane. Although she had heard of how elegant first class was, she never knew that she would feel this comfortable. Her extra foot room only added onto the comfort of the seats. She was short, but her backpack was quite large from not wanting to bring too many suitcases of books. She had planned how her flight would look like so that she would be partially adjusted to the time zone, but she didn't predict that the alluring feel of sleep would weigh heavy on her the moment she would sit down. No matter though, she could easily adjust later on. The fact that she had enrolled in a night school only made this easier to figure out when to sleep. With that, she drifted away into her ever-so comfortable darkness.

As the sun slowly made its descent into the horizon, Mei drove into the hills towards her new house. Even though when she looked up the address online she found that it was quite far int the middle of nowhere, she didn't think it would be this isolated. The trees passed by in blurs of dark green and brown, creating a unique pattern to watch. When the driver had turned onto the driveway of the house, she felt a chill going down her spine. She decided to ignore it and continued to the door after letting the driver know that she could handle the two suitcases on her own. When she stepped up to the door, it opened automatically for her, triggering an unsteadiness within her. As she looked back, she saw the red tail lights fading away into the distance. She stepped inside, evaluating her surroundings closely. When she had made her way into what she would assume to be a common room, she sat down, putting down her heavy backpack on the ground with a soft "thump". She closed her eyes and breathed in, analyzing her space. Something irked her, but she payed no mind to her emotions for they clouded her logic. When she opened her eyes, she saw a tall man standing in front of her. "Ms. Mei Kona I assume?" Said the man while he repositioned his glasses. "You are correct in that assumption." Mei answered fluidly, slightly startling the tall man. 

"Ooh, look who we have here..." Purred a voice from behind her. This ticked the final checkmark in her "I'm not comfortable with my surroundings" list. She whipped her head around, coming face to face with another man who seemed to, at least in her opinion, remind her of the pedophiles in her crime dramas that she would watch every once in a while. "And you are?" She stated more than questioned. "Well, I would tell you, but your question was quite insufferable. So I will have to decline, you'll find out eventually." He taunted with a wink. Mei let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Great. Just brilliant." She though sarcastically. "I'm stuck here with two weirdos, what's going to be next? More of them?" She added to her thoughts right as the other five brother walked in, looking somewhat annoyed, but they all varied in overall expression. "I guess I kinda deserved that one." She said to herself before turning her attention to the one who seemed to be more annoyed than angry at the sigh before him. "Now that everyone is here, I think it is time to introduce our new guest." He stated before turning towards Mei with an unreadable expression. "Well, then hello..." Mei started, already admitting that this experience will be odd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
